SBB2
Season History Swimmer's Big Brother 2 started with the casting of 12 completely new players, along with 4 veterans from season 1! However, the four veteran players, Candice, Renny, Dan, and James were revealed to not be competing this season, but instead were here to coach the new players. On Day 1, the coaches participated in a schoolyard pick for selection of the noobies on their teams. The order went Candice, Renny, Dan, then James. After the school yard pick took place, the new players competed in their first HoH competition. It came down to Danielle from Team Dan and Nick from Team Candice. But in the end, Nick pulled through and won the first HoH competition of the summer! On day 5, the Coaches competed in their first Coaches Competition, and in the end, Candice won and granted safety to Aaryn for the week. On day 7, Nick nominated Janelle and Elissa for eviction, making it clear that he was targeting Team Dan. However, on day 10, Danielle, Jessica, and Eric were chosen to compete in the veto competition, but it was Janelle who ultimately won the PoV. On day 11, the Veto Meeting was held and Janelle used the veto to save herself, and Nick renominated Danielle. On day 13, the house guests participated in their first live vote and eviction, and the house chose to evict Elissa and spare Danielle in a 6-3 vote, thus going against the wishes of outgoing HoH, Nick. The house guests then went on to compete in their next Head of Household competition, which was won by Wil. Meanwhile, the coaches competed in their Coaches Competition, and Dan won and chose to give safety to Janelle. In addition to keeping one of their players safe, it was revealed that the winner of the coaches competition would from then on be able to cast an eviction vote for that week. On Day 14, Wil nominated Jessica and Eric for eviction, making it clear that he was targeting Team Renny. However, on Day 15, after Aaryn, Danielle, and Janelle were selected to compete in the PoV Competition, Aaryn ultimately won the veto, which she used to take Eric off the block. Therefore, on day 17, when Eric was saved from the block, Wil had to name a replacement nominee, and he surprisingly nominated his own teammate: Kaysar. On day 20, at the live eviction, the house chose to evict Jessica in a 8-1 vote. Later that night, the house guests competed in a puzzle HoH Competition, and in the end, Janelle rose to power as the new Head of Household, thus shifting the power in the house. However, before Janelle made her nominations, Candice won the Coaches Comp and gave safety to Aaryn. On day 21, Janelle nominated former HoHs Nick and Wil, and indicated that Nick was her target. However, on day 22, Nick won the PoV Competition and took himself off the block. This forced Janelle to name a replacement nominee, and on day 24, after Nick removed himself from the block, Janelle nominated Dominic in his place. On day 27, at the third live eviction of the season, Wil was unanimously voted out in an 8-0 vote. However, following Wil's eviction, a bomb was dropped on the house guests when they were told that the coaches were entering the game as players. In addition, a new player, Britney (TheLazySora), entered teh house to compete as well! That same night, the house guests competed in an HoH competition, and it came down to Renny and Dan, but in the end, Renny rose to power as the new Head of Household. On day 28, Renny nominated Candice and Judd for eviction, claiming that the two of them had not talked game to her thus far. On day 29, Dominic won the Veto and he used it at the veto meeting on Judd on day 31. Renny then renominated Aaryn, saying that she was a pawn and that Candice was her target for the week. However, on day 34, the house went against Renny's wishes and narrowly saved Candice and evicted Aaryn in a 6-5, thus leaving a power player, Candice, still in the game, along with a completely divided house. Amidst the chaos, the players competed in their fifth HoH competition of the season. It was a close race between Janelle and her former coach Dan, but in the end, Dan became the new Head of Household, marking the second week in a row wherein a former coach has been HoH. After admitting that he was blindsided in the Aaryn eviction, Dan seeked to use his HoH to unmask those responsible for flipping the hosue and saving Candice. And on day 35, Dan declared Britney and Nick responsible for the blindside, and chose to nominate them for eviction. Houseguests Voting history